


I don’t care about what they say

by Grindelwaldsfanatics



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cutting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bashing, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Protective Sakamaki Laito, Reader Needs Love, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, male reader - Freeform, sweet and caring Laito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindelwaldsfanatics/pseuds/Grindelwaldsfanatics
Summary: (Y/N) is having a crappy day... the girls are being mean to him just because of who he’s together with, and while Yui is trying to lighten the mood and support him.. it doesn’t really help.. Laito gets angry at Subaru and everything is chaos, but in the end Laito will always be there for his boyfriend.





	I don’t care about what they say

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Just a few words before you start to read;  
> Reader is male, there’s gay bashing, self-harm, and Laito is being nice... I might make this into a story.. enjoy, and remember NO hate :)

“He’s gonna break up with you.”

“What have you done to him you faggot!”

“I can’t believe he would choose you instead of me!”

Those were some of the comments (Y/N) was met with as he walked down the hallways of the night school, he wasn’t alone he had Yui beside him. Unlike the other girls Yui were understanding of (Y/N) and his boyfriends relationship, the one (Y/N) was dating were the youngest Sakamaki tripling: Sakamaki Laito.

“Don’t listen to them (Y/N), there’s nothing wrong with you.” Said the blonde girl.

“Thanks Yui.” Thanked (Y/N).

Yui sent him a small smile.

“Oi! Pancake!” The two were greeted by Ayato outside the school, “Why did it take so long?” Demanded Ayato to know.

“Sorry Ayato, I had forgotten something.” Lied the young girl, none of the Sakamaki brothers didn’t know about the bullying that happened around (Y/N).

“Don’t do that again, yours truly isn’t a patient man.”

Ayato went into the car and the two humans followed after him.

As usual there was an empty seat next to Laito were (Y/N) always sat, as soon as the young man had sat beside Laito he was quickly tucked into the vampire’s side.  
Almost at the end of the ride Laito broke the silence.

“How was your day.” Asked the red haired vampire.

“Great.. how about yours?” 

“The usual, I was so lonely without you.” (Y/N) looked up at his boyfriend only to see the vampire liking his lips with desire clear in his eyes.

“Disgusting.” Growled Subaru.

The happiness (Y/N) had just felt completely disappeared, the car stopped and (Y/N) was the first one to get out of the car and he hurried up to his room.

When the brothers and Yui stepped out of the car, Laito Growled he wrapped his hand around Subaru’s throat and slammed him into the car.

“What the fuck did you just say!” Sneered Laito his voice dangerously low, he tightened his grip around Subaru’s neck.

“Laito that’s enough!” Said Shu he laid his hand on Laito’s shoulder.

Laito growled and showed his sharp fangs.

“Next time you do that, I’ll snap your neck and then burn you!” With that the red haired vampire turned around and went inside to look for his boyfriend.

In the meantime (Y/N) had locked himself in his bathroom, he rolled his sleeves up to reveal several scars on his arms.  
(Y/N) was holding a razor and with only a little hesitation he dragged the razor across his wrist, it made him bleed but not to the point that it’ll be critical.

‘They’re right, I’m disgusting.. Laito will probably leave me, he’s only waiting till after he had taken my virginity. After that I’ll be another name in his book.’

The human couldn’t help but let out a few sobs.

“(Y/N)” he could hear Laito in his room. “(Y/N), please come out of the bathroom!” The vampire stood on the other side of the door, Laito was angry. He wasn’t angry because of his beautiful boyfriend, he was angry by what Subaru had said, and what Yui had told him.

“Laito-kun wait!” The blonde was running after him.

“What is it!” Sneered Laito, he turned around and glared at the girl, she had never seen him act like this.

“I want to tell you something.” Huffed the young girl out of breath.

“Don’t care.”

“It’s about (Y/N)!” 

“What is it?” Asked he suddenly interested in what the girl had to say.

“In school when you guys aren’t with us... the girls they...” 

“They what!” 

“They, they call (Y/N) a faggot and say that you’re gonna break up with him, and that he’s ugly and worthless-“ Yui didn’t get to say more before Laito had started walking again even more pissed than before.

“Laito!”

“What!” Hissed he annoyed.

“(Y/N) also cuts... and he’s probably doing it right now.” Said Yui sadly.

Laito eyes widened. ‘That’s probably why I sometimes can smell his blood.’

Laito quickly ran to (Y/N)’s room, he called for the human and probably figured that he were in the bathroom, when he walked closer he was overwhelmed with the sweet aroma of his boyfriend’s blood.

“(Y/N), please come out of the bathroom.” The vampire begged, he knew that he could just go into the bathroom, but he didn’t want to do that to his boyfriend. “Please... I’m here for you, let me help you.” Laito had never sounded that weak before.

The door was unlocked and (Y/N) opened it a bit, that was all Laito needed, he pushed the rest off the door open and embraced his boyfriend.

“L-Laito?” Stuttered (Y/N).

“Don’t leave me in the dark.. never ever think that I don’t care about you.. I-I love you so much.” It was the first time Laito had said those three words.

“I... I love you too!” (Y/N) started to cry. “A-and I’m so s-sorry for worrying you!”  
Laito gently lifted (Y/N)’s face.

“Hey, none of that now... come on let’s get you patched up.” (Y/N) had almost forgot all about his wrists. Laito leads him to the toilet and tells him to sit down, (Y/N) were amazed, Laito had never cared much about humans or his brothers.

“Why are you doing this Laito.” Asked the human while watching his boyfriend bandage around his wrists.

“Aren’t it obvious? You mean so much to me.. Bitch-chan told me what happens in school, do not listen to those sluts.. they never meant anything to me, but you... you are my life now.. most of the time I sleep with a person and the next day I pretend to not know them.. with you it’s different, I’ve only ever loved you, I don’t do anything you do not like, you mean so much more than those filthy humans.. I want to be with you.. always, so don’t ever cut yourself again.. I love you just the way you are.” Laito said honestly, he was holding (Y/N)’s hands in his, the vampire looked so vulnerable and in the next moment he had his arms full of his little human lover.

“Thank you.. Thank you for accepting me and always being here for me.” (Y/N) pecked Laito’s lips. “I’m ready to take the next step.” Said the human blushing.  
Laito got a hungry glint in his eyes, he licked his lips.

“I’m gonna show you how much I love you, so you better be ready.. fufu~”


End file.
